Pirate's Life
by Pinkypiejr
Summary: Belle has just been kicked out of the Dark Castle, and she runs into Captain Hook. Belle running into Hook will change some of the things that happen before and during the curse. This is a RumBelle story! But a Belle/Hook friendship. Rated T because of mild swearing and a small amount of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1: Pickpocketing a Pirate

**Author's Note:**** I am so sorry. My computer's been broken (it still is) and I've had an extreme case of writers block. That's why Belle in Wonderland hasn't been updated, but I am working on the next chapter. So, I thought I would post this story so I don't feel so bad about not updating. Hope you enjoy!**

Belle sits in the tavern after giving Dreamy advice about love. She wonders what would've happened if she hadn't met the queen on the road. She would probably still be in the Dark Castle with Rumplestiltskin, not sitting in a tavern, feeling sorry for not only herself, but the man she just left.

Belle looks around the tavern, there weren't many people, but there was a small group of dwarves sitting at one of the tables, and on the other side of the tavern there was a group of pirates. 'It must be nice to have that much freedom.' Belle thinks. Belle looked at the captain, he was wearing leather, but unlike Rumple, the leather he wore was black. His hair was black as well, and even from the other side of the room, Belle could tell his eyes were blue, but the thing that stood out the most was that he had a hook for a hand.

Belle finished her drink and grabs her stuff. She walks past the pirates, she walked close to the pirate captain and bumped into him. When she bumped into him, she slipped her hand in his pocket and took some gold he had. "Oh, I'm sorry." Belle said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"It's alright, lass." The pirate said.

Belle slipped the coins in her pocket, then held out her hand, "My name's Belle."

The pirate shook her hand, "Killian Jones, but most people call me Captain Hook."

"It was nice meeting you, but I must go." Belle said.

"Hopefully, we will meet again." Hook said.

Belle went out the door and walking between the building, getting as far away from the tavern as she could. She pulled out the gold coins she stole from the pirate, she managed to grab three of them. She takes a leather pouch out of her pocket and puts the coins in with the other coins she's been gathering.

"You may want to practice stealing a little bit more before you steal from a pirate, lass." Belle looked up and found Hook looking at her with an amused smile on his face.

Belle turned around and started running. She heard him run after her, she wasn't the fastest runner and she knew he would soon catch up to her.

She glanced back and saw that he was catching up to her. When she turned back around she ran right into someone, "What do we have here?"

Belle looked up and saw one of the guards that had been with the queen on the road.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Away from the Past

**The guard pulled Belle through alleys and down roads. Belle struggled to get him to release the hand he had around her wrist, but it was no use. The guard stopped. "Your Majesty, I have something you have been looking for." The guard pushes Belle toward the queen and she fell to her knees. Belle kept her head down.**

**Regina grabbed Belle's chin and tilted her head upward. "Good work." She looked at two other guards. "Put her in the cage."**

**The two guards grabbed her arms, she kicked and tried to get them to let go. "Let me go!" Belle says, but they ignored her.**

**"I believe the lass told you to let her go." Says a voice, Hook came out of the shadows.**

**Regina turned and looks at him, "Why would you care what happens to the girl?"**

**"She stole from me, and I plan to be the one that deals with her." Hook says.**

**Belle's eyes widen, she knew that no matter what, something bad was gonna happen to her if she didn't escape. Belle notices that the guards have loosened there grip on her. She pulls her arms away from them and runs.**

**"Go after her!" Regina yells at the guards.**

**Belle just keeps running because she knows that if she slows down they'll catch her. Two arms pull her into an alley, and a hand covers her mouth. She tries to scream. "Shh, lass. They'll hear you." The guards run by. "Ok, lass, I'm gonna let you go, but don't run, got it?" Belle nods. **

**Hook lets her go, "Why is the queen after you?"**

**"She wants to use me to hurt my True Love." Belle says.**

**"Why aren't you with your True Love?" Hook asks.**

**Belle looks away, "Because he thinks I don't really love him..."**

**"Why did you steal from me?"**

**"Because I need money to get away from here. I want to get away from my past and see the world."**

**"Then join my crew."**

**"What? Why would you want me to?"**

**"The crew doesn't have anyone small and fast, we need someone. With a little bit of training, you would be perfect. Also, I know what you mean when you say that you want to get away from the past." He holds out his hand. "What do you say, lass? I won't question you about your past, nor will anyone else in my crew."**

**Belle shakes his hand, "Alright." Belle had secretly always wanted to be a pirate and the opportunity would probably never come up again.**

**Hook leads Belle to a ship, "Well then lass, Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger."**


	3. Chapter 3: No Longer Needed

A few weeks later, in Rumplestiltskin's castle.

Regina walks into the main hall of the Dark Castle. "I have a deal to discuss about a certain mermaid."

"I'm not dealing today." Rumple says, not taking his eyes of the spinning wheel.

"Oh? Is this about the girl I met on the road?" Regina asks.

Rumple doesn't answer.

"What was her name? Margie? Verna?"

"Belle."

"Right...well, you can rest assured that I haven't gone near her since her little argument with her father."

"Argument?" Rumple asks.

"After her...association with you. No one would want her." Regina said with a smirk. "He disclaimed her and sent her away with nothing but the clothes on her back to survive."

"So, she needs...a home...?" Rumple asks.

Regina laughs, "Someone beat you to it."

"Who?" Rumple asks.

Regina sets a small mirror on the table. "Why don't you see for yourself."

Rumple looks in the mirror.

-/-

In the mirror...

Belle's sitting at a table with a group of men, she's obviously very drunk. The man that Belle is sitting by, stands up. Rumple recognizes him, Killian Jones, the pirate that stole Milah from him, also known as Captain Hook. He raises his glass, "To the newest, bravest most beautiful pirate in my crew."

Belle laughs, "You only flatter me because I could beat your ass."

"I'm not denying it." Hook says. "You were trained by the best."

Belle mockingly looks around, "The best? And who would that be?"

"Why, me of course." Hook says.

Belle uses her foot and knocks his legs out from under him. He falls into his chair. She stands up and raises her glass, "Here's to a pirate's life, getting away from the past, and being able to kick the captain's ass."

Everyone laughs and raises their glasses, then they all take a drink.

-/-

Back at the Dark Castle...

Rumple looks up at Regina, "Get out."

"Alright, I have other business to attend to." Regina leaves the castle.

Rumple takes the mirror and watches Belle.

He watches her everyday, until one day. The day he realizes that she no longer needs him. He sets the mirror on a shelf in the north tower.

He decides that he must focus on finding his son, for the curse would be cast soon, and he had a few deals to make before that happened. He teleports out of the Dark Castle, to a garden, in which stood a pregnant Cinderella.

**Author's** **Note:**** The next chapter will be back to Belle's point of view. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. **


	4. Chapter 4: Talking About the Past

Belle sits below deck of the Jolly Roger, in the small part of the crew chamber's that had been given to her. Some members of the crew had put a curtain up to give her some privacy.

She sat on her bed, holding a small bit of gold thread that she took from the Dark Castle. She thinks about Rumple, tears stream down her face. "Lass, are you alright?" Asks a voice from outside the curtain.

She sticks the thread back under her pillow and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hook opens the curtain and sits on the bed beside Belle. "The tear on your cheek tells me otherwise."

Belle wipes the tear off her cheek. "Killian, have you ever been in love?"

Hook nods.

"What happened to her?" Belle asks.

"She was killed..." Hook says. "She died in my arms, and there was nothing I could do to save her." A single tear runs down the side of Hook's face.

Belle hugs Hook. "I guess we've both had problems with love."

Hook remains silent for a couple seconds. "Lass?"

"Yes?" Belle asks.

"I know I told you I would never ask, but what happened between you and your True Love?"

Belle looks up at Hook. "I was a princess once, I had a betrothed. Then our kingdom ran into a troubling time. My father called upon someone that could help. He said that he would help us for a price...me. I went with him and worked as a maid. At first I was scared of him, but I slowly started to fall in love with him, then one day he sent me to town to get something for him. I ran into the queen, she told me that he was cursed and True Love's Kiss would break it. She said that the reason he let me go is that he loved me. I rushed back to the castle, and we kissed. It started to work, when he noticed at first he was confused then he was furious. He threw me in the dungeon that I had slept in the first week I had worked as his maid. " Belle pauses the story to wipe some of the tears that had started to fall, out of her eyes. "A little while later he came to the dungeon and told me to leave, I said some hurtful things, he said some even more hurtful things and then I left. There's not really much more to tell after that, I ended up at the tavern I met you at, and you know the rest."

Hook remains silent after the story, shocked at how much pain the girl that was sitting in front of him had been through. He wraps his arms protectively around her, "You have become like a sister to me, and I promise to never let anyone hurt you this bad again."

"Does that mean your gonna become an overprotective big brother?" Belle asks, with a teasing tone.

Hook nods.

"I've always wanted a brother." Belle says.

"Well, now you've got one." Hooks says.

Belle looks up at Hook with a mischievous grin in her face. "So, if your my big brother, I'm aloud to do...This!" She dumps the cup of water that was sitting by her bed, on his head.

Hook is shocked for a moment at the cold water that is now running down his back, but he recovers from the shock quickly. After a minute, a mischievous grin of his own spreads across his face. "That also means I'm aloud to do this."

Hook picks Belle up and carries her to the kitchen. He walks to the tub of water that they use for washing dishes. "Killian Jones! Don't you dare drop me in that!"

Hook drops her into the water. A moment later, she climbs out of the tub, dripping wet. "KILLIAN!" She shrieks.

He's already out of the room, his laughter comes from the hallway. Belle shakes her head, effectively getting most of the water out of her hair, then runs after him.

They spend the next little while running around the ship like children, until they start to get tired. "Goodnight." Belle says, before heading downstairs to bed.

"Goodnight." Hook says, he heads to the Captain's Quarters.

-/-

Belle retreats to her room with a smile on her face. She's glad to have Killian in her life, she couldn't have asked for a better person to take the brotherly role in her life. She falls asleep and doesn't cry anymore tears for the loss of her True Love. That night, she goes to sleep somewhat happy, and she's not surrounded by the normal sadness she feels when she's alone.

-/-

Hook goes to his room with thoughts of his brother, Liam, flashing through his mind. At that moment, he vows to never let anymore harm come to Belle, the person he now thinks of as his little sister that he's responsible for.

**Author's Note: This chapter was just a lot of fluff, but it was fun to write. Let me know what you think of the story. I would love to have your opinion of it. The last thing I want to say is, no matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Once Upon a Time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next time I update.**


End file.
